


Plow the Speed

by DINO83



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DINO83/pseuds/DINO83
Summary: Jay Garrick was going to take The Flash whether he wants it or not.





	Plow the Speed

Starlabs was absolutely quiet today. No problems. No metahumans wreaking havoc anywhere. Cisco was busy tinkering with a new gadget while Caitlin was running tests in the lab as usual. Barry... was away on his honeymoon with Iris. Yes, Barry popped the question, finally and she said yes. Dr. Wells and his daughter are back in Earth 2. All seems to be under control. 

All of a sudden, Cisco starts vibing. He is in a dark place... A cave? He can hear water crashing in the background. He looks around and sees a light... a fire. He hears voices. Someone is struggling. It doesn't sound good. He looks down on the ground and sees The Flash's lightning symbol in the sand. He snaps back to reality.

"What's wrong?" Caitlyn asks as she enters the room. 

"No, no, no, NO!" Cisco yelps out as he rushes to his computer. "Something is definitely wrong... Zoom has Barry!"

"How? I thought we had closed all the breaches!" Caitlyn checks her screen as well.

"I vibed and saw The Flash's insignia... It was in the sand in some cave somewhere..." Cisco starts checking and cross referencing data. Cisco notices the flashing light on the screen. It reads, OPEN VIDEO FEED.

"Open it." says Caitlyn.

Cisco clicks on the video feed. What they see is not good. It is a very tight close up of Barry's face. He has a bloody lip. His eyes are shut really tight as he grits his teeth in pain. The camera quickly pans over to Jay. He is looking right into the camera with a very smug look in his face. "Hello, Ramon..." ,says Jay with a smirk. "I hope that you and Caitlyn are watching... Why don't you say hello, Barry?"

"Barry..." Cisco interrupts. "Don't worry. We're gonna figure out how to get you out of there!"

"Guys... It's alright..." Barry manages to say as he winces in pain. "I can handle this."

"I can't..." Caitlyn says as she's walking away. "I can't watch this."

The camera zooms out to show Barry laying on the ground with Jay on top of him. They are both naked.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Cisco utters as he sits back on his chair.

Barry's legs are spread wide and held down with chains connected to spikes in the ground. His arms are out to the side with chains connected to spikes lined up shoulder height. Jay is grinding into Barry's ass while he has him in a choke hold. Jay really puts on a show and plows into Barry's asshole. First slow, fucking upwards. Then very rapid multiple strokes, making Barry scream out loud.

Cisco looks behind him to make sure that Caitlyn is gone. He slowly unzips his jeans and whips out his hard uncut cock. He never knew that watching The Flash get fucked up the ass would be such a turn on.

"So... You like that, huh, Ramon?" says Jay.

"H... how did you?" Cisco, blushing bright red. "Did you bug Starlabs?"

"Oh, Ramon..." Jay says as he continues to assault Barry's hole. "No, just your screen. I just knew you'd like it."

"CISCO, NO..." Barry yells. "TURN IT OFF!"

The camera moves in close to show Barry's hole as Jay pulls out of it. It is wet, gaping and twitching. Jay's cock is so thick that even though Barry's hole tries to close up it can't. With every spasm it seems to be begging Jay to go back in.

"THAT IS SO FUCKING HOT!" Cisco moans out as he starts to jack his throbbing cock.

"Doesn't his hole look so good?" says Jay as he puts his face right next to it. "Would you like to see what happens when I do this?" He asks Cisco as his tongue licks around the ass ring. Barry and Cisco let out a startled cry. Jay laughs and says, " I knew you'd both like that... You want more?"

"OH, YES!" Cisco yelps at the screen. He looks around to make sure that Caitlyn didn't come back into the room. He whispers towards the screen. "DO IT... LICK IT! EAT HIS ASS!"

Jay dives right in and shoves his face between Barry's ass cheeks. His tongue is rapidly swirling up and around his asshole. Barry arches his back and cries out. Jay's eyes twinkle with delight as he laughs, sending vibrations up and down The Flash's spine. Barry Allen is reduced to bellowing senseless. Jay clicks a switch and the camera angle changes back to a close up of Barry's face. His eyes are rolling back into his head.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Cisco whispers to himself. He didn't want Caitlyn to hear him. "OH, MY GA... OH, JAY... I WISH I COULD TRADE PLACES WITH YOU RIGHT NOW!" Cisco touches the computer screen... Suddenly he is vibing! He is virtually transported to the cave. He is right next to Barry and Jay! Cisco is sitting on the floor with his legs wide open. Barry rests his head on Cisco's left thigh. Cisco caresses Barry's face, aiming his mouth towards his cock. Barry is drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Barry opens his mouth in an attempt to scream as Jay begins to slide into his asshole. Cisco quickly takes the opportunity and shoves his cock into Barry's mouth.

Barry looks up at Cisco as he instinctively sucks on his cock. Cisco smiles at him and strokes the side of his face. Jay sees this and starts pile driving into Barry's clenching hole. It is no surprise that this makes Barry scream with Cisco's cock engulfed in his mouth. The reverberations nearly brought Cisco to the edge.

"HOLY SHIT!" Cisco cries out. "OH MY GA... SLOW DOWN, GUYS... I ALMOST CAME!" Cisco realized how ridiculous his request was. Telling speedsters to slow down once they get going is almost impossible. The force of Jay's thrust is propelling Barry forward to suck Cisco's cock deeper into his throat. "OH, FUCK! THAT FEELS SO GOOD!"

Cisco looks towards Barry's ass and Jay's cock is hammering so fast that it's a blur. Jay smiles wickedly at Cisco. His eyes are glowing that bright amber. Barry's hips are now thrusting upwards to meet Jay's assault. The pressure on Barry's prostate is certainly formidable since he has now stopped sucking on Cisco's cock and is begging for Jay to do it harder."COME ON, ZOOM..." Barry wails. "GIVE IT TO ME... POUND MY ASS! HARDER... FASTER!" With that Jay goes into his ultra powerful pile driving. "THAT'S IT... OH, MY GO..."

Cisco grabs the back of Barry's head and starts fucking his mouth. He goes in hard and deep... Barry's throat convulsing around his hard thick cock! Cisco is slam fucking down Barry's throat, his balls are slapping against his chin. Barry looks up and sees that Cisco is looking right at him, mouth hanging open. Cisco's balls are on fire. He is ready to explode. He tries to warn Barry by pushing his head away and pulling his hard uncut cock out of his mouth. That's when The Flash decided to swallow all of Cisco down and clamp his lips at the base of his cock.

"OH, SHIT... OH, FUCK..." Cisco cries out. "I'M FUCKING CUMMING!!!" Load after load of hot cum is spewing out of his cock right down Barry's gullet! Barry moans around Cisco's cock making him vibrate so hard that he had to hold on. Cisco grabbed a handful of Barry's hair to keep himself steady.


End file.
